gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radio Los Santos (SA)
Radio Los Santos (kurz: RLS) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der West-Coast-Hip-Hop spielt. Moderiert wird die Station von Julio G (der auch in der Realität ist). Sendersitz ist Los Santos. Zwischen den Liedern haben die Bürger von San Andreas, darunter auch Spielcharaktere, das Wort. Die Stücke des Senders wurden zusammen mit denen von Playback FM auf einer CD veröffentlicht. Alle Songs (außer „Check yo self“) sind unzensiert, was äußerst ungewöhnlich ist, da bestimmte Schimpfwörter wie „fuck“ im US-amerikanischen Rundfunk nicht ohne Weiteres benutzt werden dürfen. Lieder * – I don’t give a Fuck : Musik/Text: Ramon Russell Gooden und Tupac Shakur : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Interscope Records * – Hood took me under Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Cleaning the Hood : Musik/Text: Michael Bryant : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * – Nuthin’ but a „G“ Thang : Musik/Text: Calvin Broadus, Frederick Douglas Knight und Otha Leon Haywood : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Death Row Records * – The Ghetto : Musik/Text: Alfred Eaton, Donny Hathaway, Lee Hutson, Sr. und Todd Anthony Shaw : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Jive Records * – Alwayz Into somethin’ Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Ryder : Musik/Text: Andre Romell Young, Burke J. Reeves, Lorenzo Jerald Patterson und Tracy Lynn Curry : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Priority Records * – Check yo self (The Message Remix) Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Wear Flowers in your Hair zensiert : Musik/Text: Clifton Nathaniel, Edward Fletcher, Larry Muggerad, Melvin Glover Robinson und O’Shea Jackson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Priority Records * – La Raza Zwischensequenz-Musik zu High Stakes, Low-Rider und Impounded : Musik/Text: Antonio Gonzalez, Arturo Molina Jr. und Gerald S. Wilson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * – How I could just kill a Man Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Cesar Vialpando : Musik/Text: Larry Muggerud, Louis Freese, Lowell Fulson und Jimmy McCracklin : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * – Fuck wit Dre Day Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Nines and AK’s und The green Sabre : Musik/Text: André Romell Young, Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr. und Colin Fitzroy Wolfe : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Death Row Records * – It’s funky enough : Musik/Text: Leon F. Sylvers III und Tracy Lynn Curry : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. * – Express yourself : Writer: Jackson Wright : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Prority Records * – It was a good Day Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Robbing Uncle Sam : Musik/Text: Albert Willie Goodman, Christopher Jasper, Harry Milton, O’Shea Jackson, Marvin Isley, O’Kelly Isley, Jr., Ronald Isley, Rudolph Isley und Sylvia Robinson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Priority Records * – Eazy Er said than dunn : Musik/Text: André Romell Young, Bonnie Rice, Eddie Floyd und Rufus Thomas : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Priority Records * – Murder Rap : Musik/Text: André Romell Young, Anthony Steward, Arthur Lee Goodman, Gregory Frenard Hutchison, Kevin Michael Gulley, Larry Darnell Goodman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Priority/Capitol Records * – Deep Cover : Musik/Text: André Romell Young, Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr. und Colin Wolfe : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Death Row Records * – Guerrillas in tha Mist : Musik/Text: Bernard Worrell, Jr., George Clinton, Jr., Jesse James Stubblefield, O’Shea Jackson, William Earl Collins und Williee Hutchinson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - "I Don't Give a Fuck" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Kid Frost - "La Raza" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Full radio Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurden die folgenden Lieder aus dem Spiel entfernt: * „Express yourself“ – N.W.A. * „I don’t give a Fuck“ – Tupac Trivia von der Hip-Hop-Gruppe , die auch ein Lied zum Radioprogramm beisteuert, hat auf Radio Los Santos einen Cameo-Auftritt als er selbst als Station-Voice. Fehler Die Lieder „ “ und „ “ von dürften es zu Anfang des Spiels noch nicht im Radio geben: Die Songs wurden als Reaktion auf die veröffentlicht. Die Unruhen, die im Spiel als „Unruhen von Los Santos“ bekannt sind, finden jedoch erst gegen Ende der Handlung statt. Siehe auch * Julio-G-Moderationen Fußnoten en:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos uk:Radio Los Santos (Всесвіт 3D) Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia